Under the Radar
by McB
Summary: You cannot destroy what you create. You cannot catch what you set free.
1. Prologue

Under the Radar - Chapter 1 - Prologue  
  
-----------------------  
  
This was simple, but to anybody else, it was nerve racking.  
  
He slipped into the apartment and softly shut the door behind him.   
  
The only way you would have known that somebody had come in was if you had watched them.  
  
He slid along the wall, blending with the shadows like he was born to be one.  
  
_Failing isn't an option  
_  
_You will succeed_  
  
The voices in his head would repeat over and over, a never ending chant.   
  
But they only came when he was working "in the field".  
  
They had been there for years, and they would never go away.  
  
_There are no consequences for failing_  
  
_You aren't allowed to_  
  
His footsteps were undetectable.  
  
_He_ was undetectable.  
  
He moved so swiftly, he couldn't set a motion detector off if he tried.  
  
He strode into the bedroom, his eyes never leaving the sleeping man in front of him.  
  
It was too easy.  
  
Anybody else would cry out in fear and run from the building.  
  
He didn't flinch, his heart wasn't off a beat.  
  
He walked to the side of the bed and pulled a thin rubber rope from his long black coat.  
  
_You go in_  
  
_You do your job_  
  
_You get out  
_  
------------------------------  
  
It was cold and lonely on the streets at this time of night, or morning rather.  
  
The weak winter wind swirled around his head, making his hair gently sway with the breeze.  
  
He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and eyed the pasing cars.  
  
_Everybody is a suspect_  
  
_Anybody is a victim_  
  
He quickly dialed a number and after one ring, it was picked up.  
  
"It's done. He's dead. Contact me in a few days."  
  
He didn't wait for a response, he turned his phone off and stuffed it back in his pocket.  
  
He turned towards the block his hotel was on and headed for the small building.  
  
------------------------------  
  
He opened the door to his one bed room and rushed inside, desperate to get warm, but mostly to shake the feeling that somebody was watching him.  
  
_ Somebody is always watching_  
  
_You are never alone_  
  
He hung his coat on the rack and headed towards the bathroom, kicking the door shut with his foot.  
  
It didn't matter how much noise he made here, there was nobody in this building that he could not elude.  
  
He stripped down to his boxers, threw a dark green tank top on, and brushed his teeth.   
  
He slowly walked out of the cramped bathroom and slid into bed.  
  
Another restless night was awaiting.  
  
------------------------------  
  
To be continued....  
  
----------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? I'll get to my other fics another time, I need to change things up. Please leave me a review, I've had a rough day and could use some happiness, not that I'm using that as a pitty call. Please review! 


	2. Clearly Unaware

  
  
_Sorry this chapter is so short! I've been really busy lately and I haven't found much time to write. I'm taking the wallpaper down in my bedroom because I've decided that it hideously looks like a Klenex box. So I started on Sunday thinking it would be a one day job, I've been working on that for four days and I only have one wall done...ugh! So that's only going to take me a long time, and then I have to paint it.  
  
Anyways, I forgot to specify when this is taking place and what's going on between everybody. This takes place about the time of the last season, but nothing is really the way it was....  
  
Monica and Chandler never got together, they don't have kids, they don't live together, nothing!  
  
Chandler lives with Joey across the hall from Monica and Rachel.  
  
Rachel and Ross are dating, they have no baby, they never broke up, Ben never happened.  
  
Joey is just Joey.  
  
Phoebe is married to Mike and lives with him.  
  
I think that's all you need to know. Just put it in a review if you notice something that I forgot, or if there is something you'll need cleared up._  
  
-------------------------  
  
Under the Radar - Chapter 2 - clearly unaware  
  
-------------------------  
  
He woke early, making sure he was packed and ready to go long before 10am - check out time.  
  
His actions of the previous night coming to him as he walked down the hallway towards the elevator bank.  
  
Another man, another life. His spirit lost in the sea along with the countless others.  
  
By the time he reached the first elevator, it was open and waiting for him.  
  
The hotel was small, a rarity for being in such a popular area as it was. It was old, most likely the oldest building on the block.  
  
The old man behind the check out/in counter had proved that, he had given a short, unwanted history of the building when he had first come to ask for a room.  
  
After he dropped his keys on the desk in front of the sleeping clerk, he headed outside into the hot, sticky weather. The kind that stuck to your skin and made you sweat without even lifting a finger.  
  
Street vendors lined the dusty, paved roads, ready to pawn off anything that landed on their carts, all in an attempt to bring food home to their families.  
  
Questionable pieces of meat and fish boiled in large pots of oil.  
  
Small oriental men with suits too big for their bodies rushed down the sidewalks towards their place of buisiness.  
  
The large city was already becoming very crowded.  
  
People emerged from the safety of their small, one room homes and made their way to the heart of the town.  
  
It would be no use to try and get a taxi, it would take two hours to get to the airport with all of the people on the streets.  
  
It was only about two miles away and his flight wasn't for another three hours, he'd have plenty of time.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The flight home was rather unpleasent to say the least. He flew on a small charter plane, no air conditioning, and no seat belts. The pilot was at least half drunk and never ceased from his rambling about every little thing they flew over.  
  
It had started raining about half way through the flight when they were somewhere over the ocean. The continous muffled pings of the rain and hail hitting the plane muted the pilot's voice, but made the ride ten times more rocky, and delayed their landing by half an hour.  
  
He finally was able to get to the airport and make it out alive, just in time to catch a cab that had been dropping somebody off.  
  
He quickly got inside, gave the driver the address, and rode the rest of the way home in a peaceful silence.  
  
-------------------------  
  
He arrived back to apartment 19, tired, sweaty, and very hungry. He opened the door and found Joey inside, sitting in front of the tv, sandwich in hand.  
  
"Hey man! You're back!" Joey jumped out of his chair in pure excitment and rushed over to Chandler, wrapping him in a hug.  
  
"Yes, it would appear that way, otherwise you wouldn't be sqeazing the life out of me...or be getting mayo on my t-shirt."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Joey smilled sheepishly and took a few steps backwards. "So, how was it?"  
  
Chandler had told everybody that he had gone off on a business trip for work. He hadn't told them what he really did for a living, mostly to keep them safe if anything would ever go wrong, but also because he didn't want them disapproving of what he did.  
  
He was governtment property, there for the protection of the United States. They could do what they wanted with him. If he was ever to turn against them, they would have a team sent out to kill him within hours.  
  
He had started training at the age of 15. They filled him with knowledge of every weapon made, over 20 different styles of close combat fighting, and every other thing he would need to know. He could fluently speak over 11 different languages. He had been trained emotionally, how to handle the guilt, how to always keep the mission at hand first, and how to keep a sane mind. He had been trained socialy. He could become best friends with a man and get any information he needed from him within hours. He could charm a woman and talk a top class salesman into giving him any deal he wanted.  
  
He had never planned on becoming what he now was when he was a child. This had been handed to him.  
  
"Oh, boring as usual. Meeting after meeting, nothing new." The lie came so easily. He had kept this story up for so long, he wondered what they would do if they were ever to find out. "So where's everybody else?"  
  
"I think Monica and Rachel are over in their apartment and Ross and Phoebe are down at the coffee house. I was actually just on my way down there, you want to come with?" Joey asked, grabbing his coat and heading towards the door.  
  
"Ah no, you go ahead, I've got some stuff I have to get done before tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll see you later then."  
  
Chandler waved his hand in the air as Joey exited the apartment. He walked over to the chairs and threw himself down in one, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair.  
  
For years he had contemplated telling them. But they would pry, wanting to know every little detail of everything he did. It would put them in too much danger, and if anything ever happened to them, the truth would be out, and his life would be over.  
  
-------------------------  
  
to be continued...  
  
-------------------------  
  
**_The more reviews I get, the longer the next chapter will be, and the sooner I will get it up! Please Review!_**


	3. Turning Tables

__

_I've got just two small spots left baby, woo hoo! To anybody that's just picking up on this story now, I'm talking about how I'm taking the wallpaper down in my room, it has taken me one week to do three walls...just sad. But I'm almost done so I don't care, although I now have no idea what color to paint my room...  
  
Anyway, I was so excited about this story when I started it because I knew what I was going to do for the first and second chapters, but I had NO idea what I was going to do beyond that, I have no idea where I'm going to go with this thing. So I have decided that I'm just going to wing it and hopefully somebody will leave a review that will strike up an idea for me.  
  
If anybody has any ideas, I'm open to anything! I may not use it, but I might get an idea from it.  
  
Ok, on with the story...._  
  
------------------------------  
  
Under the Radar - Chapter 3 - Turning Tables  
  
------------------------------  
  
_One week later....._  
  
The buzzer on his alarm clock sounded and he angrily slapped his hand down on it.  
  
He was usually awake before it ever got a chance to go off, but last night had been different.  
  
He had stayed up late, past the early morning hours, just wandering aimlessly around his dark room.  
  
The room was still pitch dark, thanks to the heavy black out drapes that hung before the clear glass walls that surrounded his bedroom.  
  
He pulled himself out of bed and wandered over to slide the drapes open that covered the wall and sliding door that led to the small backyard, occupied by a pool that he had resurfaced with small dark tiles, mirroring the image that the house created.  
  
It was lightly snowing.  
  
He had arrived in London just a day prior, telling his friends that he was on yet another business trip.  
  
He could only keep up this business trip thing for so long, but there was some "unsolved" business to take care of on this side of the ocean and he just honestly could not come up with a better excuse.  
  
He had bought this small house a few years ago after realizing that he would be spending a lot of his time here and he didn't want to sleep night after night in a hotel.  
  
The house was very modern, painted with mostly dark colors, several rock covered walls, soft carpet and furniture, plasma TVs, chrome kitchen appliances, and dark stained cabinets.  
  
It was ten times nicer than the apartment back home, but he couldn't show it to any of his friends, they would definitely start asking questions.  
  
He stared out the window for a few minutes before turning and walking into the bathroom.  
  
It's floor was covered in small dark tiles--much like the pool--and the walls were painted an off white color.  
  
A bathrobe hung from a hook next to the shower and the counter/sink was neatly organized below a large, black framed mirror.  
  
He walked over to the sink, letting it run a few seconds before taking a handful and splashing it on his face.  
  
He didn't bother to stop the small drops of water from running down off of his face and onto his bare chest.  
  
The image the mirror provided him of himself was not a happy site.  
  
His short hair was sticking up in all directions, his face was unshaven and pale--surprising for the amount of time he spent outdoors--and a small scab was forming above his right eyebrow where he had been clipped by his head board when he stumbled into bed last night after drinking half a bottle of Jack Daniels, a very unwise decision that he was just now coming to realize..  
  
He didn't know what had led him to do it, it had just seemed like a way to drown his thoughts, but never the less, they would resurface when the effects of Mr. Daniels wore off.  
  
He decided against breakfast and opted for a quick shower before heading into headquarters.  
  
------------------------------  
  
_Half an hour later....._  
  
He dressed in black pants and a black sweater and headed for the garage door quickly upon noticing that he was now running late.  
  
Just as he opened the door to the garage, the shattering of glass--a window presumably--come from the back of the house.  
  
He softly shut the door and walked into the kitchen, poking his head around the corners before his body followed.  
  
A man, not much larger than himself, appeared from around the corner, a small handgun in his left hand.  
  
Chandler swept into action, his "alter ego" shinning though.  
  
He elbowed the man in the face, making the intruder stumble back a few steps. He was quick to react though, he pulled the gun to attention and aimed it at Chandler's chest, the look on his face stern. Chandler dodged out of the way, milliseconds before a bullet whizzed through the air. He grabbed the mans arm that held the gun and twisted it under his own, gripping the muscles of his forearm, paralyzing his hand. Chandler knocked the gun out of the way and crouched down the knock the man's feet out from underneath him. Just as he kicked his legs out, the man jumped in the air, moving behind Chandler once he landed. Chandler hopped to his feet before the man could do anything and prepared for any attack.  
  
The man flicked his wrist, producing a small finger blade between his middle and ring finger on his left hand. The man proceeded to swing his arm wildly at Chandler but never hit seceded in cutting him once. They were now in the kitchen and Chandler was backed against the table, his hands roaming behind him for something to use, but his eyes never left his target. His fingers found a fork and he quickly brought it in front of him, the man hadn't noticed. He swung his fist out, intending for it to hit Chandler in the face, but he grabbed his wrist and stabbed the fork into his arm. The man grabbed his arm in agony and Chandler took the opportunity to once again, crouch down and kick at his shins. He hit both of them and the man fell to the ground, crying out in pain.  
  
The fight was over and Chandler had won.  
  
He walked over and stood above the man, he didn't recognize him for the U.S. nor London.  
  
He bent down and rested his knee on the man's chest, applying a slight pressure. "Who sent you?" He asked angrily.  
  
The man did nothing. Chandler put more weight on the man's chest. "Who are you?"  
  
Again, the man said did nothing. Chandler put all of his weight on him and grabbed the man's neck. "Who do you work for?"  
  
The man had grabbed the fork in his hand and swung up at Chandler, sticking the fork into his left shoulder.  
  
Chandler quickly rolled away from him, staring down in pain that the small object that protruded from his arm.  
  
The man got up and hobbled his way out of the house, running to the street in search of a car.  
  
Chandler rushed to get the gun he had dropped and followed him outside. "Hey!" He screamed.  
  
The man had reached the middle of the street and spun around to face Chandler, just as a car sped toward him, the driver distracted by something he had dropped.  
  
The car hit him and Chandler quickly ran back into the house, grabbing his keys and jacket before heading to the garage.  
  
He pulled the fork from his arm before getting in one of his two cars and starting it up.  
  
He sped from the house, past the dead body and ruined car in the street.  
  
He had to get away as quickly as possible.  
  
------------------------------  
  
to be continued.....  
  
------------------------------  
  
_I'm so sorry this is a short chapter again. I'm trying to update once a week and I usually do it on Wednesdays. This morning I realized that today was Wednesday and I only had half of this chapter written so I quickly wrote the rest and now I have no time to write anymore. I'll get on the next one ASAP, but I'm also writing another story. I don't know if I should post it now or wait until I'm done with this one. Depending on the reviews I get, I'll probably hold off on that for now. Please Review!_


	4. Getaway

__

_Yay for me! I'm finally done with my bedroom, painting and everything, and it looks awesome! Now that I'm done with that, you would think that I have more time to write, but I don't. What with school coming and everything, ugh!  
  
Well I won't bore you with my boring AN, I'll get to the story. Just a quick note, updates might not be coming as frequently in the next few weeks, I don't know how much I'm going to have to do or how much time I'll be able to find to write, but I WILL get this story finished!  
  
And that other story that I was writing? I had the first three chapters (at least) written, and then my dad goes and reinstalls windows again (without telling me) and now they're all gone. So I have to restart with that story, which I don't think I'll do until I'm done with this one.  
  
Ok, enough of me....on with the story..._  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Under the Radar - chapter four - getaway  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
He continued down the road, never once looking back.  
  
The police must have been there by now, and going back meant being questioned.  
  
The throbbing pain in his arm from where he had been stabbed started to ease, but his arm was also going numb.  
  
He pulled into the parking lot of a gas station and wiped as much blood away as he could and walked inside.  
  
Quickly, he grabbed a bottle of vodka, a gauze pad, and an ace bandage.  
  
He paid for the items and hurried to his car, opening the bottle with his teeth on the trip from the building to the vehicle.  
  
Careful not to cause any more pain, he pulled the sleeve of his arm up as far as it would go and poured some of the vodka onto the wound and took a large gulp of the burning liquid, wincing when it hit his arm.  
  
He let it drip for a few seconds before hastily putting the gauze pad on and then continuing to wrap the cloth bandage around it.  
  
He walked to the trunk of his car. He threw the bottle in and grabbed a heavy black trench coat, carefully sliding both of his arms in before hopping back in the front seat and starting the car.  
  
He drove to the next rest stop and pulled up by a row of pay phones.  
  
The only other people there were a few truckers quietly talking in between their trucks and a young woman that appeared to be waiting for somebody.  
  
Nobody was near the phones.  
  
He quickly walked over and picked one up, dialing a number that he knew by heart.  
  
"CIA headquarters." An elderly woman said, the front secretary.  
  
Margret, Chandler smiled. She was a sweet old lady that had worked there for over 40 years. The last time Chandler had been here, he had offered to take her out to lunch and she had shared her entire life story, quite an amazing one it was.  
  
He didn't have time to be nice right now though.  
  
"Upstairs." Chandler replied, knowing fully well that she knew what he meant.  
  
She didn't say anything, all that could be heard was another few rings before any words were said.  
  
"Code in." The computerized voice stated.  
  
"0921."  
  
Another beep and a man's voice came on the line.  
  
"Chandler where--"  
  
"David, my name is David Kleft." Chandler was firm in using the code name he had received during his first day of training back when he was a teenager. The name was sterile and meant that no connections could be traced back to anybody he was related to, or any information about him.  
  
"I'm sorry, yes David, where have you _been_? You were supposed to be here an hour ago! We have people waiting, you know."  
  
"What the _hell_ is going on?" Chandler yelled, determined to find out why he had almost been killed in his own home less than two hours ago.  
  
"What, David, what are you talking about? I should be asking _you _that."  
  
"This morning at my house, just as I was leaving, a man broke in and tried to kill, assassinate, me. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that he was late breaking in and couldn't catch me before I got up. Who was he, Pat ?"  
  
"David, I swear, I have no idea who he is! Why would we send somebody after you, you know better than that. We wouldn't send somebody out in--." Pat cut himself off, realizing that he was just digging himself into a hole. "David, I have no knowledge of anything to do with this. Just come down here and we'll get this all sorted out." Pat finished softly.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not coming down there. It could be a trap. Honestly, how stupid do you really think I am? You trained me for christ's sake. Remeber, Pat. Everybody is a suspect. _Everybody_." With that he hung up the phone and got back in the car, staring at nothing for a few minutes before starting it.  
  
He had to go back, he had to warn them.  
  
Before it was too late.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Seven hours later and he was back in New York, back home.  
  
He quickly got a cab and headed back to the apartments.  
  
He rushed up the stairs and went to change his clothes before he went off to find everybody else.  
  
Joey was sitting in front of the TV, just as he had expected, and jumped when he opened the door.  
  
"Chandler? What are you doing back so early? I thought you weren't coming back until Sunday night, it's Saturday morning." Joey stood up and shut the TV off.  
  
"I'm aware of that Joe, thanks." Chandler didn't bother answering his questions and hurried into his room before Joey could say anything else.  
  
"What's going on, where are your bags? Why are you so rushed? Why--"  
  
"Joey!" Chandler threw his door open, his chest bare, only a pair of jeans covering his bottom half. "Stop asking so many damn questions!" He threw a t-shirt over his head and walked to wards the bathroom to check on his shoulder wound. "Just, go see where everybody else is and get them over to Monica's apartment, I'll be there in half an hour."  
  
Joey was shocked at Chandler's outburst, he had never heard him yell before, he never even raised his voice when he was mad.  
  
He obediently backed away from Chandler and walked out of the apartment without another word.  
  
Chandler sighed and rested his head on the mirror in front of him, he never meant to yell at Joey, he just couldn't waste anytime, and they all needed to understand this.  
  
He was taking one of the biggest risks in his life, but it was for a good cause.  
  
_Yea, a good cause. It's always for a good cause._ Chandler thought to himself and laughed, continuing to put a new bandage on his arm before heading back to his room.  
  
He grabbed a clean pair of socks and put a pair of tennis shoes on.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, grabbing two aspirin and swallowing them without water.  
  
He put on a more _him_ navy blue jacket and stuffed his keys in his pocket, he had another phone call to make.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
to be continued....  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
_I would write more if I had the time, I swear! But I've got to get up really early tomorrow and I don't think you guys want to wait any longer for this chapter. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner and I'll try to make it longer. I know I say that every time, but I'll actually try this time. Only if you review though! Please Review!  
  
Seriously, nine reviews is just sad and it makes me wonder if you guys really do like this story or not._


End file.
